La vida de un neko-RinNekokawaii
right Hola a todos, esta es mi primer historia X3 mi nombre es RinNekokawaii y espero que les guste ya que tarde mucho en hacerla :3 (es broma) Cap.1 "una nueva y deliciosa dueña Adv:Rin!Voy a salir a si que no quemes la casa! Rin:no lo are :3 Adv:llegare en media hora, adiós.. (se va de la casa) Rin:bueno...........!A ARAÑAR LAS CORTINAS! >:3 (Media hora después el dueño llega a la casa) Adv:Rin!ya llegue! Rin:hola dueño :) Adv: no hiciste nada malo verdad?.. Rin:no, Rin se portó bien :3 Adv:ok,entonces te daré un premio.. Rin: :D Adv:(le da una galleta) Rin:si! Adv:bueno, voy a ver la tele en la sala.. Rin: ._. En la sala??... Adv:(va a la sala) !!RIN!! D:< Rin:s-si? Adv:porque arañaste las cortinas!!? Te dije que no hicieras nada!! Rin:no es cierto, tu dijiste que no quemara la casa... Adv:es lo mismo!! Rin:no,no es lo mismo, quemar la casa es.. Adv:es suficiente!te irás de esta casa! Rin:p-pero dueño.. Adv:pero nada! Ahora mismo te vas! (Agarra a Rin y la saca de la casa) Y no vuelvas! Rin:ese dueño es malo :( ahora que aré? (camina por la calle y le da hambre) Cuanta hambre tengo D: (Ve a una chica caminando por la calle y fantasea con que es una galleta) Esa chica se ve deliciosa *-* debo probarla...(corre hacia ella y la muerde en el brazo) mmmm..sabe a galleta :3 Fer:aahhh! Que te pasa!? Rin:tengo hambre :3 Fer:pero yo no soy comida! Rin:no te enojes con Rin D: Fer:no estoy enojada.. Rin: TT-TT NYA! Fer:espera,espera! No llores! D: (sin saber que hacer) a.......ya se! No tienes dueño?? Rin:no,mi dueño me abandono en la calle :( el no era bueno Fer:y si bienes conmigo? Rin:en cerio!? :D Fer:si Rin:si!...pero sólo una cosa... Fer:que cosa? Rin: me iré contigo si tienes galletas :3 Fer:esta bien Rin:si! X3 Cap.2 "nueva casa, nueva vaca" (Caminando ambas hacia la casa) Fer:y porque te corrieron de tu antigua casa? Rin:por arañar las cortinas, pero no podía evitarlo.. Son taan feas.. Fer:bueno,pues creo que no habrá problema conmigo en mi casa Rin:porque? Fer:porque yo tengo percianas :D Rin:oh ._. (Llegan a la casa) Fer:aquí es.. Rin:que lindo lugar :D Fer:hermano!! Ya llegue!! Luigi:no tienes que gritar,estoy en la misma habitación a que tu.. Fer:lo se :) Luigi:... Fer:... Luigi:... Fer:en fin! Ella es Rin, será nuestra nueva neko y debes cuidarla.. Luigi: porque yo? Si tu fuiste la quien la trajo a la casa Fer:porque debes enseñarte a ser responsable! Luigi:soy responsable! Fer:como la vez en que te dije que sacaras a pasear al perro y sólo lo sacaste de la casa y lo atropello un auto, o como la vez en que cuidaste la casa y terminaste inundando el baño, o como la vez en que hiciste la comida y terminaste quemando el agua, o como la vez en que.. Lugi:ok,ok ya entendí.. Fer:bien, voy a hacer las compras, cuida a Rin Luigi:esta bien.. (Fer se va de la casa) Luigi:bien Rin, que quier...(Rin no está en la sala) adonde se fue! D: (empieza a buscarla por toda la casa) donde esta!? D: (escucha ruidos saliendo de su cuarto) Rin?.. Rin: hola :3 (abrazando a un peluche de vaca) Luigi:que haces con mi peluche "pachoncito"!? D: Rin:que ridículo nombre para un peluche, yo lo llamaré Sr.vaca X3 Luigi:es mi peluche! Rin: pero es tan bonito..me lo regalas? :3 Luigi:no! Rin:sii? :3 Luigi:... Rin::3 Luigi:esta bien quédatelo.. Rin: si! Gracias Luigi X3 Luigi: no lo menciones ._. (Un rato después Fer llega a la casa) Fer:ya llegue!! Luigi:estamos alado de ti... Fer:lo se :) pero da igual, que hicieron mientras no estuve? Rin:Luigi me regaló un peluche de vaca, yo lo llamo Sr.vaca X3 Fer: al menos no quemo la casa, buen trabajo hermanito :D Luigi:cállate.. Fer: :D Cap.3 "muerte a los bebés!" (Al día siguiente) Fer:(durmiendo) Rin:se ve tan relajada durmiendo...sería una lástima que alguien la despertara :3 (Se va y regresa con una cubeta de agua) jejeje >:3 Luigi: que haces? Rin: O-O n-nada... Luigi:mmmm......y porque tienes una cubeta de agua? Rin:porque tenía sed Luigi:y porque no tomaste un vaso? Rin:porque no confió en los vasos...son malvados ._. Luigi:... Rin: ._. (Fer despierta) Fer:que hacen en mi cuarto? Luigi y rin:....nada.. Fer:......bueno, en fin, quien me quiere acompañar a visitar a Dany? Luigi: paso (se va) Rin:quien es Dany? Fer:es un chico de donde trabajo, no te preocupes es buena gente.. Rin:a okis (Salen y van a la casa de Dany) Fer:(toca la puerta) Dany:(abre la puerta) hola Fer :D Fer:hola Dany :D Rin: ._. H-hola.. Dany: y quien es ella? Fer:ella es Rin..tranquilo,ella es buena gente Dany:oigan,quieren ver a mi primito? :) Fer:si :) Rin:ok ._. (Entran a la casa) Dany:es el (carga a un bebé) Fer:se ve tan lindo Rin:ese bebé es malvado.. Dany:porque lo dices? Rin:me miro feo D: Fer:es sólo un bebé Rin:puede que ahora sólo sea un bebé..pero pronto se revelará y nos matará a todos lentamente y nos tortura dolorosamente antes de hacerlo, pero podemos evitarlo si se lo hacemos a el antes de que el a nosotros :D Fer:O-O Dany:O-O Rin:quien esta conmigo? :D (5 minutos después) Fer:gracias Rin, por tu culpa Dany nos echo de su casa Rin:no es para tanto Fer:aja..bueno como sea vámonos a casa Rin:ok Cap.4 "la niñera" Fer:bueno,hoy es lunes y tengo que ir a trabajar..eso significa que como Rin es un Neko y no sabe como cuidar una casa y Luigi es todo un in responsable Luigi: oye! Fer:es la verdad Luigi:...cierto Fer:bueno,lo que quiero decir es que contrate una niñera.. Luigi:niñera??estamos lo suficientemente grandes como para cuidarnos a nosotros mismos.. Rin: yo siquiera una niñera (mente:para torturarla y quemarla por bruja :D) Fer: vez?? Rin si es positiva Luigi:pero.. Fer:pero nada, ya no perderé más tiempo discutiendo contigo así que me voy a trabajar (Tocan la puerta) Fer:debe ser la niñera Rock:hola Fer:hola, ellos son Rin y Luigi Rock:son los que debo cuidar? Fer:si,pero bueno tengo que irme, adiós Rin y Luigi: adiós Rock:adiós (Fer se va) Rock:bien, que podremos hacer?...ya se, primero esto es lo que aran,Rin ara la comida y lavara la ropa mientras Luigi lava los baños y recoge los cuartos, después Rin aspirara la casa y Luigi sacara la basura, mientras ustedes hacen eso, yo dormiré en el sofá :D Luigi: no es todo eso lo que te encargó Fer? Rock:si :) Luigi:y porque no lo haces tu? Rock:porque mi trabajo sólo es cuidarlos, no limpiar la casa.. (Se va a la sala a dormir) Luigi:Rin,debemos hacer algo, ella nos trata como sus sirvientes Rin:pero que podemos hacer? Luigi:tenemos que hacer que ella se valla de aquí para siempre Rin:ok,yo hago el trabajo sucio mientras que tu consigues un auto y una pala Luigi:no me refiero a eso! Me refería a que se fuera de la casa Rin:pues explicate bien.. Luigi:alguna brillante idea? Rin:podemos quemarla,o matarla, o comerla, o enterrarla viva, o.. Luigi:no vamos a matarla! Rin: que mal :( Luigi:tengo una idea.. (Va con rock) Luigi:rock.. Rock:(dormida) Luigi:holgazana despierta!! Rock:mm? Que quieres? Luigi:deja de flojear Rock:no estoy flojeando, estoy descansando Luigi:... Rock:bueno,que quieres? Luigi: as lo que te encargó Fer.. Rock:o si no que? Luigi: o si no, le diremos a Fer que golpeaste a Rin Rock:yo no e golpeado a Rin Luigi: a no? Rin! (Rin viene) Rin:que pasa? Luigi:verdad que Rock te golpeo? Rin: si :3 Rock:eso no es cierto Rin:si es cierto, me cortaste en la mano Rock:no es verdad! (Rin toma unas tijeras y se corta en la mano) Rin:ahora lo es >:3 Rock: O-O Luigi:... Rin: :3 Luigi:esto....bueno el punto es que la golpeaste y que si no haces lo que fer te pidió, le diremos para que te despida Rock:esta bien,esta bien.. (Varias horas después Fer llega a la casa) Fer:ya llegue!! Luigi:por tercera vez, estamos en el mismo lugar que tu Fer:lo sé, eso sólo que me gusta gritar Luigi:... Fer: y como les fue? Rin:bien, hicimos muchas cosas divertidas Fer:me alegró (ve la mano de Rin) que te pasado en la mano? Rin:tuve un pequeño accidente con las tijeras Fer:a la próxima te más cuidado.. Rin: si x3 Fer:bueno, aquí tiene su pago niñera, cree que pueda trabajar la próxima semana? Rock:es una broma?? Nunca volveré a trabajar en esta casa! Yo quiero un empleo en el que pueda flojear ha gusto, digo descansar.. (Se va de la casa) Fer:pero que niñera tan extraña Luigi y Rin:see.. Cap.5 "aburrimiento" Fer:bueno, voy a trabajar.. Rin y Luigi: ok Fer:portense bien.. Rin y Luigi: ok (Fer se va) Luigi:bueno voy a dormir en mi cuarto, no me molestes Rin:?? Pero que aré yo mientras? Luigi:no lo se, es tu problema.. Rin: Porfavooor *-* Luigi:no aré lo que quieras sólo porque pones esa cara.. Rin: *-* Luigi:... Rin: *-* Luigi:ok, vamos Rin: sii! (Van arriba al cuarto de Rin) Luigi:que quieres hacer? Rin:no se :3 Luigi:... Rin: :3 Luigi:ok...entonces, que tal si salimos afuera a caminar un rato? Rin:sii! (Salen al parque) Luigi: hace mucho calor Rin: y si compramos un helado? Luigi: no tengo dinero Rin:porque no? Luigi:no tengo trabajo Rin:y porque no consigues uno? Luigi:porque.. Rin:eres un in irresponsable? Luigi: see.. Rin: ya lo suponía.. (Regresan a la casa) Rin: ya se! Y si matamos a alguien? Luigi:es malo matar.. Rin:pero si es muy divertido D: Luigi:para algunas personas no lo es.. Rin: tengo una idea! (5 minutos después) Luigi: te matare por esto.. Rin:pero te vez lindo vestido de gatito X3 Luigi: cállate.. Rin: :3 Luigi: ahora que? Rin:ahora te mostrare lo difícil que es ser mitad gato! :D Luigi:que tan difícil pude ser? No haces más que dormir, comer, jugar, y hacer lo que se te pega la gana Rin: pero también tienes que huir de perros, perseguir aves y cuando te bañas es horrendo ya que te tienes que mojar D: Luigi: mejor me voy a dormir.. Rin: ese es el espíritu! Luigi:... Rin:ahora que lo pienso,también me esta dando sueño.. Luigi:bueno,me voy a dormir Rin: ok :3 (Ambos se van a dormir a sus cuartos y después de un rato Fer llega a la casa) Fer:YA LLEGUE!! (Rin y Luigi bajan) Luigi: deja de gritar, estábamos durmiendo.. Fer:porque tienes orejas de gato?? Luigi:Rin me obligo a vestirme así.. Fer:te vez taaan lindo :D Rin: verdad que si? :3 Luigi: cállense.. Cap.6 "la venganza del bebé" Fer:hoy vamos a visitar a Dany! :D Luigi: paso.. Fer: esta vez es obligatorio que vallas :D Luigi: (mente:porque a mi TT-TT) Rin:okis :3 Fer:esta vez Rin se quedará Rin: porque? D: Fer:la última vez ibas a matar a su primo D:< Rin: te prometo que esta vez no lo aré Fer: segura? Rin:segura (Los tres van a la casa de Dany) Fer: (toca la puerta) Dany: (abre la puerta) hola Fer :D Fer:hola Dany :D Dany:hola Luigi :D Luigi: hola.. Dany: a y...hola Rin ._. Rin: hola :3 Dany: pasen.. (Todos entran a la casa) Fer: y como esta tu primo? Dany:bien, esta durmiendo.. Rin:podemos verlo? :3 Dany: no.. Luigi: que bien porque odio a los bebés.. Rin:yo igual.. Fer:que amargados son ustedes,los bebés son criaturas hermosas e infantiles que sólo quieren ver el mundo ya que todo es nuevo para ellos, los bebés son seres puros de corazón que no han cometido ningún mal en este mundo :D Rin: pues yo tengo otro concepto de bebés.. Dany: de eso ya me di cuenta la última vez que viniste.. Luigi: por primera vez yo apoya a Rin con eso de los bebés.. Dany:.... Luigi:.... Dany:bueno creo que yo no concuerdo en eso.. Fer:y que has echo Dany? Dany:nada, estaba limpiando la casa ya que mi tía vendrá para llevarse a mi primo en un rato más.. Rin: al fin! :D Dany:.... Fer:Rin... Rin:si Fer? Fer:que te dije? Rin:que no matará al bebé :3 Dany: O-O Fer:entonces comportarte! Rin: ok :3 (Pasa un rato más y llega la tía de Dany) Tía de Dany:hola Dany.. Dany:hola tía :D Tía de Dany:vengó por tu primo.. Dany: okis.. (Dany va por su primo y se lo da a su tía) Tía de Dany:gracias por cuidarlo sobrino, adiós.. Dany: adiós tía :D Fer: me caí bien tu tía Luigi:ni siquiera hablaste con ella.. Fer:lo se :D Rin:al menos ya se fue el bebé.. Luigi: see.. Dany:bueno,creo que ya es tarde..deberían irse a su casa.. Fer:tienes razón, adiós Dany :D Dany: adiós Fer :D Luigi:adiós.. Dany:adiós Luigi :D Rin: adiós :3 Dany: adiós ._. (Los tres se van a su casa) Cap.7 "!un cadáver en la casa!" (Después de un largo día de trabajo, Fer llega a la casa cansada,pero al entrar ve un cadáver en en la sala) Fer:AAHHH! (Luigi viene corriendo a ver que le pasa) Luigi:que pasa!? Porqué gritas!? Fer:mira! (Luigi ve el cadáver) Luigi:.......como llego eso ahí?... Fer:no lo se! Pero creo saber quien lo mato.. (Fer va con Rin) Fer:Rin! Hay un cadáver en la casa! D:< Rin:oh, valla como llego eso ahí? Fer:Rin! Que hiciste!? Rin:que..no, yo no hice eso.. Fer:explícame que paso Rin! Rin: nunca e visto a esa persona en mi vida Fer:porque matas personas Rin!? Rin:yo no mato personas, eso..eso no está en mi lista de cosas por hacer :3 Fer:muy bien Rin, explícame que es exactamente lo que hiciste antes de llegar a casa.. Rin:bueno,e..pues,salí a caminar Fer:ok.. Rin:luego seguí caminando Fer: si.. Rin:compre un helado.. Fer:bien.. Rin:y..y apuñale 17 veces a un tipo en el pecho.. Fer: O-O Rin: :3 Fer:Rin.. Rin:si Fer? Fer: eso es matar personas! Rin:oh..oh, no lo sabía... Fer:como no sabías eso!? Rin:creo que me embriague con el helado.. Fer: y que le paso al perro del vecino? Rin: e-el perro? Fer: si, el perro, esta perdido.. Rin:pues..lo patee a la calle por quererme morder y lo atropello un carro.. Fer:.... Fer: Riin... Rin:es que bueno, el estaba ahi y me quise vengar.. Fer:Rin, porque hiciste eso?? Rin:no lo quería matar, lo quería patear.. Fer: Riin... D: Rin:la sensación de venganza me pedía que lo hiciera ._. Fer:Riin... D: Rin: me sentí tan bien cuando lo patee ._. Fer: que es lo que sucede contigo Rin!? Rin:bueno, mato personas, que se suponía que hiciera? Tranquila estas cosas pasan.. Fer: suficiente! Llamare a la policía! Rin:que!? Espera no! (Llega la policía) Rin: (mente:como llegaron tan rápido? ._.) Rin:espera Fer! No! (Se escucha una voz) ???:Rin..Rin despierta.. Rin:que? (Rin despierta en el sillón de la sala) Rin: q..que paso? Luigi:te dormiste en el sillón y creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla.. Rin: nunca volveré a comer helado.. Luigi: ??? Que soñaste? Rin:nada ._. Cap.8 "el trabajo" Fer:bueno, adiós Luigi:a donde vas? Fer: a trabajar.. Rin:a,ok Fer: adiós.. Rin y Luigi:adiós.. (Fer se va) Rin: oye Luigi.. Luigi:que? Rin:en que trabaja Fer? Luigi: no se.. Rin: pero tu eres su hermano y ella te mantiene, por lo menos deberías saber en que trabaja.. Luigi: en realidad no me importa en que trabaje con tal de que traiga dinero a la casa.. (Rin patea a Luigi) Luigi:que te pasa!? Rin:que mal hermano eres! Deberías saber en que trabaja tu hermana! D:< Luigi:por segunda vez..no me interesa! Rin: pues entonces mañana la seguiremos para ver en donde trabaja >:3 Luigi: que parte de no me interesa no entiendes!? Rin: es obligatorio que me acompañes, porque no se andar sola en la calle Luigi: ya eres mayor, deberías saber.. Rin:ese no es el punto! Mañana me acompañaras y se acabo! No me importa si debo arrastrarte para que lo hagas.. Luigi:esta bien te acompañare.. Rin: sii! X3 (Al día siguiente Rin y Luigi siguieron a Fer hasta su trabajo) Luigi: aún no llega a su trabajo, te dije que esto sería una pérdida de tiempo.. Rin: esta entrando a un lugar.. Luigi:que lugar es? Rin:no lo se, no puedo alcanzar a ver muy bien.. (Luigi se asoma) Luigi:es una pastelería.. Rin: genial! Trabaja en una pastelería :D Luigi: tal vez sólo fue por un pastel.. Rin:hay que ha cercarnos más.. Luigi: no, ella podría vernos..Rin? (Rin ya no esta) Luigi: Rin espérame! (La sigue) (Rin y Luigi se asoman desde la ventana de la pastelería) Fer:hola Dany :D Dany: hola Fer :D Fer: cuanta gente a venido a comprar en la mañana? Dany: no mucha.. Fer:mmmm...tal vez deberíamos cambiar la receta del pastel.. Dany:porque? Fer:porque le ponemos agua en lugar de leche, porque en vez de decorarlo con chispas le ponemos diamantina, porque en lugar de velas de cumpleaños ponemos cohetes, porque.. Dany: ok,ok, ya entendí.. Rin y Luigi: ._. Luigi:con razón en mi cumpleaños mi pastel exploto y me dejo la lengua con brillos ._. (El día pasa y Rin y Luigi se van a la casa) (Fer llega) Fer:ya llegue!! Luigi: estamos al lad..para qué me molesto?.. Rin: hola dueña :3 Fer:que hicieron mientras no estuve? Luigi:nada, lo de siempre.. Fer: ok, traje pastel..alguien quiere? Rin y Luigi: no.. Fer: entonces más para mi :D Rin y Lugo: ._. Cap.9 "el otro neko" (Todos estaban en casa aburridos) Fer:estoy muy aburrida.. :( Rin: y si vamos al centro comercial? Luigi:yo iría, pero esta taan lejos.. Rin: flojo.. Fer:vamos al centro comercial :D Luigi:paso.. Fer:es obligatorio que vengas :D Luigi: (mente: porque dios!? TT-TT) (Todos van al centro comercial) Fer:llegamos! :D Rin:... Luigi:... Fer:... Luigi: ahora que? Fer:ni idea.. Rin:bueno,yo iré por un helado.. Fer: okis Rin: Fer dame dinero.. Fer:okis :) (Rin se va a la heladería) Rin:mmmm...de qué sabor elegiré?.. (Entra otra persona a la heladería) ???: me da un helado de chocolate? (Rin voltea a ver a la persona que entro y para su sorpresa era otro neko) Rin: otro Neko *-* Rin:oye.. ???: que? Rin:como te llamas? Hero: me llamo Hero.. (Rin lo toma y lo arrastra asta llegar con Fer y Luigi) Rin: Luigi! Fer! Miren, encontré otro amigo y es un neko X3 Hero: ayúdenme.. Fer:si es un Neko, donde está su dueño? (Llega un chico) Adv: oye! Ese es mi neko! Déjenlo.. Rin: ._. Luigi: que te pasa Rin? Rin:el era mi último dueño.. Adv: hola Rin.. Rin: hola exdueño malvado.. Todos:... Luigi: esto es incómodo.. Adv: see.. Fer: que tal si hacemos algo todos juntos? :D Hero:como que?.. Fer:no lose, algo divertido :D Luigi: y si vamos a casa a jugar videojuegos? :D Todos: no Luigi: (mente: porque dios!? TT-TT) (Dios:porque me da flojera) Luigi: (mente: D:) Hero: vamos a la feria! :D Todos menos Luigi: si! Luigi: esta bien.. (Todos van a la feria) Rin:vamos a la montaña rusa! Todos menos Luigi: si! Luigi: ok.. (Todos se suben a la montaña rusa) Todos menos Luigi: sii! Luigi: (mente: voy a vomitar) (Dios: no seas amargado!) Luigi:(mente: déjame dios) (El juego termina y se bajan de la montaña rusa) Fer:eso fue divertido :D (Llega Luigi arrastrando se en el suelo) Luigi:no me siento bien.. Rin:creo que fue suficiente por hoy para Luigi Adv:bueno, fue un gusto pasar tiempo con ustedes, adiós.. Todos:adiós.. (Fer y Rin arrastran a Luigi asta la casa) Cap.10 "el enfermo" Fer:creo que Luigi se enfermó por lo de la montaña rusa.. Rin:oh.. Fer:me tengo que ir a trabajar así que cuidalo.. Rin:no te preocupes, tengo todo controlado :3 Fer: bien, adiós :D Rin: adiós :3 (Fer se va y Rin va al cuarto de Luigi para ver como esta) Rin: hola :3 Luigi: q..que quieres? Rin:Fer dijo que te cuidara.. Luigi: no necesito tu ayuda, largo.. (Luigi se tapa con las cobijas) Rin: ambos no tenemos opción, te voy a cuidar porque me lo pidió Fer,si no me lo hubiera pedido yo estaría viendo la tele ahora mismo.. Luigi: como quieras.. Rin: ok :3 (Rin se va y regresa con una cubeta) Luigi: para que es eso? Rin:es por si quieres vomitar.. Luigi:oh.. Rin: que más se debe hacer cuando alguien esta enfermo del estómago? Luigi: no lose, no soy médico.. Rin: médico?..tengo una idea! Luigi:que? Rin:luego vuelvo (Rin va a la casa del vecino y toca la puerta) Wolf:(abre la puerta) hola Rin:hola vecino :) Wolf:hola.. Rin: usted es médico verdad? Wolf: bueno, algo así.. Rin:perfecto :D (Toma al vecino y lo arrastra asta el cuarto de Luigi) Rin: Luigi, traje a un doctor para que te revise.. Luigi:hola Wolf Wolf: hola Luigi Luigi:Rin.. Rin:si? Luigi:el no es doctor,el es dentista.. Rin: oh.. Wolf: trate de explicarle pero ella me tomo y me arrastro asta acá.. Rin: si no es doctor, entonces no me sirve.. (Lo arrastra asta la puerta de la casa y lo saca con una patada) Rin: gracias por nada vecino :3 Wolf: de nada.. (Rin va con Luigi) Rin: bueno, creo que no pude curarte.. Decepcione a Fer TT-TT Luigi: bueno, mientras tu fuiste por el vecino yo me tome la medicina que me dejo Fer Rin:entonces no decepcione a Fer :D Luigi: técnicamente yo lo hice.. Rin: cállate Luigi! No me arruines el momento :) (Fer llega a la casa) Fer: ya llegue!! Rin:estamos arriba!! Fer:okis :) (Fer va arriba) Fer:y como esta Luigi? Rin:bien, ya le di su medicina y ya se siente mejor.. Luigi: pero yo me tome la medicina so.. Rin:cállate Luigi! No me arruines el momento.. Categoría:Comedia y Gore Categoría:Drama